This invention relates to an apparatus for bathing body parts, such as the feet or hands, which includes therapy centers for providing therapy, such as massage, to the body parts.
Most people experience foot problems at some time in their lives. This is not surprising, considering that many people are employed in jobs that require them to be on their feet all day. In fact, even an average day of walking can exert force equal to several hundred tons of pressure on the feet.
In an attempt to alleviate a variety of podiatric problems, bathing of the feet has become a recognized therapeutic method. For example, soaking soothes the feet and aids in recovery from fatigue. Bathing of the feet also stimulates the circulation of blood therethrough, which results in increased metabolism and excretion. In addition, foot bathing facilitates the removal of painful growths such as calluses, bunions, and corns.
Many types of foot baths have been utilized as therapeutic devices for the feet. Typically, foot baths provide heated water for which the temperature is maintained via electrical means. In addition, current foot baths often provide massage to the feet through vibration of the foot bath. Vibratory massage enhances the therapeutic results achieved with soaking alone by further increasing circulation, as well as relaxing and massaging the muscles.
While heat and vibration applied to the feet in an overall manner is helpful, conventional foot baths are typically not designed with the capability to target specific areas of the feet. For example, it is common for a user to wish to concentrate treatment to a specific part or parts of his/her feet such as the ball, heel, or arch. Therefore, a need exists for a bath apparatus with the capability to focus therapy at specific locations of the body. Furthermore, it is advantageous to allow a user to accomplish targeted therapy of both feet simultaneously. Such a bath apparatus would not only allow users to tailor therapy regimens to their individual needs, but would also increase the speed at which therapy can be accomplished, thereby increasing the convenience for the user.
Therefore, it is an object according to the present invention to provide a bath apparatus for bathing body parts that is capable of providing targeted therapy, including massage, to the body parts.
It is a further object according to the present invention to provide a bath apparatus capable of providing targeted therapy to both feet at the same time.
Accordingly, an apparatus is provided for bathing body parts, such as the feet. The apparatus includes a bath chamber for containing fluid, such as water, and receiving the body part therein. The bath chamber includes a bottom surface and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom. A hood is attached to the wall structure and is arranged to at least partially cover the bath chamber, and a motor is mounted on an underside of the hood. At least two spaced therapy centers are disposed on the hood, where the therapy centers are operably connected to the motor for providing therapy to the body part when the body part is placed on one of the therapy centers.
According to the present invention, the therapy centers are arranged to receive rotatable therapy attachments, such as attachments including raised nodes, a pumice stone, or a brush. A motor is mounted on an underside of the hood for imparting rotary motion to the therapy attachments via a gear train. Preferably, the gear train includes two outer gears each having a post affixed thereto, where the posts are accessible through a pair of openings in the hood. Each therapy attachment includes a projection extending outwardly therefrom, and the attachment projection and the gear post are arranged to securely engage such that the therapy attachments will rotate with the gear posts even when in contact with the body part. In a preferred embodiment, the hood includes a push-activated switch provided thereon, preferably operable via depression by a user""s foot, for supplying power to the motor. The switch can be a multi-function switch which allows for multiple modes of activation of the therapy centers. Alternatively, motorized rotation of the therapy attachments can be activated by pressure of the body part on each therapy attachment.
In further accordance with the present invention, the hood is sloped upwardly at an angle of about 10 degrees from horizontal to provide for comfortable and ergonomic use of the therapy centers by the user. The hood also includes raised nodes provided thereon, and a slot formed therein sized to accommodate a user""s hand to facilitate carrying of the bath apparatus. In addition, a storage unit is provided which is adapted to be attached to the wall structure for storing the therapy attachments therein.
In one embodiment, the wall structure includes a contact area having a heating member disposed thereon for providing heat to the body part when the body part is placed on the heating member. The bath chamber is preferably generally U-shaped and the contact area is generally peninsular and centrally disposed within the bath chamber, where the heating member is arranged to be uncovered by fluid contained in the bath chamber. In a preferred embodiment, the heating member uses infrared rays and includes raised nodes provided thereon.
The bath apparatus according to the present invention can further include a heater in communication with the bath chamber for maintaining the heat of the fluid contained therein, where the heater includes a rope heating element provided underneath the bottom surface of the bath chamber. In addition, an air pump and at least one bubble egress tube in communication with the pump and the bath chamber bottom surface are provided. The bubble egress tube includes a plurality of egress holes formed therein through which air from the pump is directed into the bath chamber in order to generate air bubbles in the fluid contained therein. Still further, the bath apparatus can include a vibration assembly in communication with the bath chamber for imparting vibration to the bath chamber.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a bath apparatus is provided having a bath chamber for containing water and receiving a user""s feet therein. The bath chamber including a bottom surface and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom. A hood attached to the wall structure is arranged to at least partially cover the bath chamber, and a motor is mounted on an underside of the hood. Spaced therapy centers are disposed on the hood and arranged to receive rotatable therapy attachments. The therapy centers are operably connected to the motor for imparting rotary motion to the therapy attachments such that, upon engagement by the feet, the therapy centers are capable of providing therapy to both feet simultaneously.
In accordance with yet another aspect of the present invention, a foot bath having multiple therapy centers is provided. The foot bath includes a bath chamber for containing a fluid and receiving at least one foot therein. The bath chamber includes a bottom surface and a wall structure extending upwardly therefrom, where the wall structure has a contact area. A hood is attached to the wall structure and is arranged to at least partially cover the bath chamber. A heat therapy center is disposed on the contact area for providing heat to the foot when the foot is placed on the heat therapy center, and spaced massage therapy centers are disposed on the hood for providing massage to the foot when the foot is placed on one of the massage therapy centers.
The above objects and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention are readily apparent from the following detailed description of the best mode for carrying out the invention when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings.